Just be Friends
by Ihasbubblez369
Summary: Song-fic! Post iLove you. How did Sam take the break-up? Told in Sam's P.O.V One-Shot! Song: Just be Friends By: Megurine Luka. I Hope you guys like it. T because I'm just that paranoid


**Hey there! Look I've made another song-fic! c: I'm not so sure about this one, but then again, If you're the one who clicked it, then you want to read this. I hope you like it. Review!**_  
_

* * *

_"Just be friends. All we gotta do..."_

That song has been suck in my head ever since Freddi and I broke up a few days ago.

* * *

_"It's time to say goodbye, Just be friends." _

This is kind of like our break-up. We said goodbye and went to just being friends. The morning after our break-up; I felt as if I were grabbing broken pieces of glass off the ground. Just like the glass, my heart was also shattered. Breaking up was a painful choice, but we had to. It was for the best.

When I left the Bushwell Plaza that night, I ran home and shouted at the top of mylungs until my voice was hoarse and echoed off the walls of my empty home. When we were dating I felt as if I were chained to something that couldn't be broken because we kept arguing.

I mean sure, we bickered and fought, but that was playful fighting. once we started dating, it ended up fighting about every single stupid thing. Now that we're over, it'll probably stop completly.

I knew it'd be awkward to talk to him, but I had no choice since there was iCarly today. I haven't seen or talked to him since, and I hope we can still talk like before. I arrived at the studio only to see it was occupying only one person. Freddie.

"Hey." I said trying to be natural. He completley ignores me and goes to his tech cart. I stare at him hoping he'd notice, but he does nothing.

"So this is how it is?" I ask. No reply. Not even a nod. I bet he didn't even notice the tears flowing down my cheeks.

* * *

_"Just be friends...It's time to say goodbye..."_

* * *

iCarly ended and Freddie was the first to leave saying he had to get home before his mom did from work. I told Carly I was going home instead of staying over like I usually did after iCarly. Even though I said I was going home, I walked straight to my favorite place in the Bushwell Plaza, Besides Carly's place, The Fire Escape. I see a figure staring out onto the seattle sky and I realized who it was.

I probably wasn't so quiet because he turned around almost instantly.

"Hey." I said. Again, no reply.

"I thought you were going home." I pestered. This time I actually got a responce, well unless you call a shrug a response. Suddenly, I had a flashback from when we first met.

He had deep brown eyes and hair that screams "Momma's boy" I instantly thought he was a nerd, but the thing that caught me was his sweet smile that could make any girl melt within a minute.

Reality hit me and I walked towards him to get him to talk to me. I attempted to put a hand on his shoulder, but he slapped it away. Frustrated and hurt, my vision began to get blurry. I saw this comming, yet I can't help but be hurt by it. Maybe fate didn't want us together and that Carly was right about us forcing a relationship between us. I turned to leave, but I was frozen. Tears fell down my cheeks like a river. It was then that Freddie finally turned around and saw me crying. He opened his mouth to say something, but I silenced him by whispering,

"Once more. If my wish comes true, I wish to be reborn as many times as it takes to get you to be mine again..." He just stared at me in shock while I turned to leave.

"Sam!" I hear Freddie call. I stop and whisper,

"Goodbye, my love...This is the end...Go on and don't look back..." I continue on walking; leaving him there alone. Just like me. Alone.

* * *

_"Just be friends. All we gotta do..."_

* * *

He said we'd be together forever. Since when did forever end so quickly? He's my first kiss, first love, and first heartbreak

This is the end.

* * *

**So? How was it? If you have any other song-fics you want me to do then I might do them c: Btw. I don't hate seddie if you're thinking that from this story. I love seddie! I wish they were still together! I mean who doesn't (besides people who like creddie) noe offence if you like creddie though. well Bye~**


End file.
